


One Awesome Jones

by KonataDMC



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Ceylan is a precious bean, F/M, OUR BOIS ARE FAMOUS, The wording of this is key, even the government is getting involved, hopefully its not too obvious either, the world knows of the Knights, theres a huge outta the blue twist and i hope ive worded it well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Who still reads Tenkai Knights fic in 2018?*cough cough* I do





	One Awesome Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Who still reads Tenkai Knights fic in 2018?  
> *cough cough* I do

"Hey, Guren, help me get her to Mr White's shop!" Yn heard someone yell. She was concious, at least she thought so, she could hear everything around her quite clearly. It seems someone and their friend 'Guren' are taking her to a shop owned by a certain 'Mr. White'.

She searched her memories for something to do with the two names. The only thing that came up in her search was the words 'Tenkai Knights'. The two words seemed oddly familiar to her but recalling it made her head hurt. "Ten... kai," She whispered. By the sounds of the gasps she assumed her helpers heard her. 

Once she opened her eyes she saw the roof of an antique shop she remembered visiting once, so this is the shop that belongs to Mr. White. She sensed a presence from behind the door and readied herself for combat. Yn doesnt remember much about herself so she assumed that it had something to do with her past, maybe her parents took her to karate lessons. Yn shook her head, these thoughts werent important right now. 

The door opened and two figures walked through. She assumed they were her helpers and she relaxed from her battle stance. "You two were the ones who helped me right?" She asked.

The red haired one nodded. "Yeah, I'm Guren, and this is Ceylan." He gestured to the blue haired boy. "Are you okay?"

Yn did a quick check up on herself, she didn't seem to feel any pain anywhere. "I'm fine, thank you for helping me. You're... the Tenkai Knights right?" The three of them looked to each other in shock but smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's us, I didn't realise we'd become to recognisable," Ceylan laughed, playfully yelling a joke about being famous now, to which Yn chuckled.

"I heard the government is getting involved," Yn moved a lock of hair from her face. 

"Oh really?! That's so cool!" Yn nodded at Ceylan, she recalled her parents, remembering their job description. "My parents work in the new anti-corrrupted machinery division" 

"They even made a robot branch!" Ceylan laughed, Yn chuckled, she was amused at the excitement stored in the boy. It seemed. . . Inhuman. Yn moved her thoughts to the back of her mind, these didn't matter either, her parents gave her an assignment. 

What? 

"Hey are you okay?" You're starting to freak out." Guren had said calmly and slowly, as if to ease her back into communication. 

"Yeah, I... I just can't remember anything about the assignment my parents gave me." Yu stuttered, she had never felt so ashamed. 

"Maybe we can help? What's your name?" Ceylan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yn." She smiled. 

"Well then, Yn," Ceylan growled, his face harsh for a few seconds before closing his eyes revealing a coloured scribble on his eyelids , sticking his tongue out . 

Guren snickered, Yn assumed that he was the trickster . The Joker of the group . She stood unamused . 

"Aww, really?" He asked in defeat, taking a wet wipe from the owner of the store as two others walked in. 

"Hey, Cey!" The green, shorter male smiled. 

"Heya, Toxsa," Yn did recall that there were six that travelled over to Quarton. If this was Toxsa then...

"That makes you Chooki Mason then?" She whispered subconsciously, speaking her thoughts. 

"Yeah that's me," the blond smiled, causing Yn to blush in embarrassment. The other four laughed.

The owner, who Yn learned was called 'Mr. White', took a closer look at her body, he made sure not to get too close when looking for injuries. 

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any bruising or bleeding anywhere. Are you in any pain at all?" Yn shook her head. "You said your parents are in the Anti-corrrupted Machinery Division?" Then the boys' pockets began to glow.

"Yessir." He hummed taking the four boys deeper into the shop. 

"Aren't you coming, Yn?" Ceylan called out to her. She had not expected this, but she followed them to the back of the shop.

A large portal like device started to glow, the four boys stood in the centre being pixellated out of existence . 

"It's your turn, Miss. Yn," Mr. White beckoned her closer to the portal. 

"This... doesn't hurt does it?" Mr. White chuckled at the reaction. It took longer her to transport her over to Quarton, but that may have been due to it being her first visit.

"Oh Yn, you didn't transfer into a robot?" A red and white lion asked her. It... sounded like Guren. 

"Guren?" The robot did some form of thumbs up, as if confirming her suspicions. 

"But here, my name is Bravenwolf. Ceylan is Tributon, Toxsa is Valorn, and Chooki is Lydendor." He explained pointing to each one in turn. 

Yn made sure to retain this information. "So what should my name be?" She questioned. "I'm in my normal body so..." She trailed off.

"We should give you a name just in case Granox or Slyger comes over to earth anytime soon." Tributon hummed . 

"What about Geheim?" Valorn huffed obviously proud at the name . Yn smiled.

"Y'know what? I like it! Thanks Valorn, Geheim it is!" Then two other figures called out to Bravenwolf.

"Dromus? Venetta? Whats wrong?" He turned to them, they glanced to Yn, obviously confused but they didn't bring it up.

"We overheard Granox and Slyger preparing to ambush Earth to get some weapon. Something called the Anti-Corrrupted Offence Unit." Venetta explained as best she could.

Tributon turned to Yn. "Do you think your parents might know?" Yn cocked her head, thinking.

Has she ever heard of a weapon like that from her parents? Their work is confidential but they'd tell her about a weapon they're developing... right?

"Geheim?" Bravenwolf poked her. "You okay? I guess they never told you anything then?" Yn shook her head, denying any knowledge of the weapon.

"No nothing, I'm sorry, I'll bring it up with them." Yn smiled, Venetta sighed.

"Look, I just want to address this, but why is she-" Venetta exasperatingly pointed to Yn. "-The only one in human form?" She sounded jealous.

"We don't really have an explanation for that." Yn chuckled nervously, Venetta glanced to the woman before meeting Dromus' gaze.


End file.
